


Under Flashing Lights

by luucarii



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fireworks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15178031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luucarii/pseuds/luucarii
Summary: "Firework showing tonight? I dunno Ranty, doesn't that seem a little too cheesy?"--Kokichi and Rantaro spend a night under the light of some fireworks.





	Under Flashing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, a bit of background. I've been meaning to write a beach related oumami fic for a while and a friend of mine over on Tumblr is a huge piece of both inspiration and motivation for me so this fic is a huge shoutout to them. 
> 
> And well, the 4th of July was yesterday and I'm a sucker for fireworks so...

“Kokichi, look!”

 

Having just returned from a quick swim, Kokichi turned his head, curling his towel around his neck. Rantaro was still sitting cross legged on his beach towel holding up a small slip of paper with large writing on it. Kokichi snatched the paper and read it aloud, eyebrows creasing.

 

“Fireworks showing tonight? I dunno Ranty, doesn’t that seem a little _too_ cheesy?” Kokichi placed a hand on his hip and pouted. Honestly, Kokichi had nothing against the fireworks but he couldn’t help but think ahead to how embarrassing it would be to have the two of them cuddling under the display. Already his ears were turning red and he hated it.

 

“Yeah probably but come on, we’re already here. And they’re starting soon anyway.” Rantaro smiled and Kokichi saw the way his eyes glinted against the sunset. With a dramatic sigh, Kokichi shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the spot besides him. Rantaro, in turn, laughed and ruffled his hair a bit. Kokichi glared in response which only caused Rantaro to laugh harder and it wasn’t long until Kokichi himself broke and joined in.

 

Dating Rantaro was weird. Not any weirder than Kokichi’s past relationships but he was much more sincere than the few boys he dated back in high school. There were times Rantaro would act similar to how an older brother would be like, ruffling his hair and encouraging him to do better in school but there were also the times where Rantaro was the most genuinely heartfelt boyfriend a person could ask for. He gave the best advice and he was always there to cuddle if needed. His kisses were always soft and he was so understanding it made Kokichi’s head spin.

 

How the hell did he get so lucky?

 

As the sun finally dipped below the horizon, the first few fireworks shot off. The sound of a faint boom echoed across the beach. Kokichi looked over to find Rantaro staring at the exploding colors in the sky with the slight curve of a smile on his face. Kokichi sighed and leaned into Rantaro just a bit and waited for him to take the hint. Without a moment of question, a thin arm flung itself over Kokichi’s shoulder and the purple haired boy grumbled in Rantaro’s chest.

 

Rantaro hummed quietly to himself and Kokichi felt his face growing hot. The fireworks were growing bigger and bolder and Kokichi was half expecting Rantaro to suddenly pull him into a kiss (now _that_ would be cheesy and Kokichi definitely wouldn’t put it past him to pull something like that). The moment came and passed, Kokichi feeling both grateful and a bit disappointed at the same time. He wouldn’t dwell long on it though. Not when a devilish idea began to brew in his mind.

 

Kokichi began to snicker to himself and Rantaro turned his head. “What are you planning?”

 

“Ranty! Let’s get closer to the fireworks!” Kokichi grinned as he squirmed out of Rantaro’s arm. He rose to his feet and giggled, outstretching a hand for Rantaro to take. His eyes flashed with wariness but there was no way he could say no to that childish grin. Kokichi pulled him to his feet and led the way down to the edge of the beach. The waves washed quietly against the shore and the reflection from the fireworks was easy to see on the water.

 

“You ready Ranty?”

 

“For—“

 

Kokichi looked back to Rantaro and, with narrowed eyes, pulled him into the water. Kokichi ran, guiding a screaming Rantaro through the water until he couldn’t feel his feet couldn’t feel the sand. Rantaro most definitely could stand given his height but Kokichi opted to holding onto his arm and wrapping his legs around his waist just to make sure he didn’t accidentally drown. Rantaro shivered in the water and Kokichi grinned.

 

“Look Ranty!” Kokichi pointed up into the sky and on cue another firework burst. With his attention seized by the light, Kokichi grabbed Rantaro’s chin and pulled him into a kiss, Rantaro barely able to keep up with half his senses dulled by the freezing water. Above them, the sky lit up with reds and blues and silvers. It was the epitome of cheesiness and Kokichi hated cheesiness but only when Rantaro was the one initiating it.

 

With a giggle, Kokichi pulled away and wiped a bit of salt water from his lips. Rantaro, still quivering from the temperature, managed to smile a bit before nearly begging Kokichi for them to get out.

 

“I love you Ranty!” Kokichi helped Rantaro drag himself out of the water. Rantaro, hugging himself, shook his head in playful exasperation. “I’ll make sure to take good care of you when you get sick!”

 

“Like you won’t be getting sick with me.” Rantaro mumbled

 

“Trueeee. I guess Kirumi will have to look out for us then. But at least we can lay in bed with sickness together!”

 

With a quick roll of his eyes, Rantaro sighed. He snaked his arm around Kokichi’s waist and smiled when the boy leaned into him.

 

“I love you too Kokichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, endings for one-shots aren't usually my thing haha so despite all the cheesiness in this, the ending was cheesy too! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
